The present invention relates to a method and a system for operating an electromechanical generator.
Power efficiency of Interior Permanent Magnet (IPM) generators is a function of rotor and stator geometry and the usual rules of maximum torque per ampere (MTPA) may not necessarily be optimal for every generator design. The resulting lower generator efficiency may seriously impact the power curve and can hit cost of energy (CoE) adversely. Higher generator losses often lead to higher current requirements for a given power level adversely affecting the converter losses as well. To keep the temperature of the generator converter system as per the specifications, this leads to higher cooling power which adds to the overall loss. Therefore, improved methods for reducing power loss in electromechanical generators are desired.